Bienvenida
by thelch92
Summary: Sakura, su familia y amigos se reúnen para darle la bienvenida a la nueva miembro de una ya muy extensa familia


Bienvenida a la familia

"parece que ya empezaron a llegar, todos estarán aquí desde temprano" comentó Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras observaba desde la ventana de su casa los automóviles estacionándose en la banqueta frente a su casa en el apacible suburbio de Tomoeda. Junto a el un joven en sus veintes, de cabello obscuros y anteojos circulares le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana

"Es natural mi querido hermano, hoy es un día muy especial, no solo para Sakura, si no para todos ellos, no han presenciado la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia en trece años. Y si somos honestos la llegada de Natsuki no fue en las mejores condiciones para realizar una fiesta"

"Así que tendremos una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de un ser mágico" Fujitaka sonrió mientras volteaba a ver al joven de los anteojos que había regresado su mirada al juego de ajedrez en que ambos habían estado enfrascados antes de ser interrumpidos por la llegada del nuevo grupo de invitados "aun me cuesta aceptar que todo esto se ha vuelto parte de mi vida cotidiana".

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder al hombre que había aprendido a llamar "hermano", la puerta del estudio donde se encontraban se abrió dejando pasar a una joven de no más de quince años que vestía de manera sencilla con pantalones de mezclilla una playera naranja adornada con nubes y unos aretes plateados en forma de gotas de agua, que ostentaban una pequeña estrella en el fondo de la gota.

Ella tenia cabello castaño a la altura del los hombros y unos ojos azules como el agua, que miraban a los dos hombres con timidez.

"¿ocurre algo Amaya?" pregunto el joven de los lentes que miraba a la chica con una sonrisa casi paternal

"…a si señor Eriol, la señora Sakura quisiera saber si pueden bajar a la sala a saludar a los demás invitados"

Fujitaka se volteo a la joven y comento "en un segundo Amaya dile a mi hija que vamos en camino"

La joven asintió y se retiro dejando a los dos ocupantes nuevamente solos, Eriol dio un último vistazo al tablero de ajedrez y realizo un movimiento más.

"este juego no tendrá fin próximamente, será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora y bajemos con los demás"

Fujitaka asintió y acompaño a su "hermano menor" escaleras abajo. En esos momentos su sala, comedor y prácticamente toda su casa se encontraba llena de invitados, aproximadamente unas treinta personas se habían reunido hasta el momento, pero aun esperaban que algunos invitados llegaran o "aparecieran" en las próximas horas.

La atención del hombre se centro inmediatamente en una joven, de más o menos la misma edad de Eriol, de cabello castaños a la altura de sus hombros y ojos verdes, vestida con una extraña túnica azul que parecía una versión futurista de las vestimentas de un hechicero de un cuento de hadas, adornada con estampados dorados que aludían a la luna el sol y las estrellas en diferentes patrones, pero lo más notorio de la joven era una intangible aura que irradiaba felicidad a su alrededor.

Su pequeña hija, Sakura Kinomoto, claro que aun tenia que corregirse a si mismo y recordar que su pequeña hija hace ya varios años no era una pequeña, la niña inocente y torpe había quedado atrás y sin que él se diera cuenta. En momentos como esos Fujitaka no podía más que lamentarse de haber pasado tanto tiempo desenterrando tesoros del pasado en excavaciones o enterrándose así mismo en libros en la universidad, ya que su pequeña niña había dejado en su lugar a una joven mujer alegre y con total confianza en sus propias habilidades.

En esos momentos Sakura estaba sentada en la sala, hablando con Naoko una de sus amigas de la infancia, a quien le explicaba los pormenores de la reunión.

"yo la verdad no quería hacer una gran cosa de esto pero una vez Tomoyo se entero fue inevitable convertir el ritual en una fiesta"

"a mi me parece una gran idea Sakura, al fin y al cabo esto será como el nacimiento de un hijo, solo que sin tener que pasar nueve meses embarazada o los dolores del parto"

Antes de poder contestar la ya de por si apenada Sakura fue embestida por detrás por una chica con un traje de colores rojo, rosa y morado tan extravagante que haría que el concepto de estrafalario de la mayoría de las personas luciera modesto en comparación, para hacerse aun más notoria la joven que abrazaba a Sakura tenia el pelo teñido de rosa con tal perfección que casí parecía natural.

"Señora Sakura, la señoritas Naoko y Tomoyo tienen razón hoy es un especial, por fin después de tantos años tendremos una nueva hermana, porque va a ser una hermana ¿verdad? ¡Ay que emoción!. Un momento así no puede pasar sin celebrarse y por eso Midori y yo estuvimos todo el día de ayer adornando la casa y el jardín, mira TODAS las flores que preparamos y además…"

Sakura quien tras un considerable esfuerzo había logrado aflojar el agarre de la energética joven y recuperado la habilidad de respirar intento llamar la atención de la pelirosa "Hanako, ¡Hanako! un poco de espacio personal por favor"

La joven al darse cuenta del precario estado de su señora abandono su poderoso abrazo y le dirigió una breve reverencia a la joven de ojos verdes "perdone Señora Sakura, es que estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que tenemos una nueve inclusión en nuestra familia desde que estamos a su servicio… e… no es que hallamos tenido algo en contra suya señor Eriol"

Erial que había contemplado todo el intercambio entre las chicas simplemente se limito a suprimir su risa y se sentó junto a ellas en la sala "descuida Hanako, yo se que no hay ningún resentimiento en tus palabras, pero por enésima vez te pido que recuerdes que ni Fujitaka ni yo somos Clow, por cierto creo que Nakuru te estaba buscando"

Al oír el nombre de su amiga radicada en Inglaterra la excéntrica joven se despidió y salio disparada en su búsqueda. Al mismo tiempo Naoko se excusó para ayudar a Rika y Sora con la comida, dejando a Eriol y Sakura solos en el sillón de la sala de los Kinomotos.

"y dime Sakura ¿estas nerviosa por el gran evento?"

"Eriol, por favor, claro que estoy nerviosa, no es como si me levantar todos los días y digiera ¨ey ¿porque no creo un ser mágico con mente propia y sentimientos?¨ Claro que el estar nerviosa no significa que no este lista, por algo hicimos todos estos preparativos ¿no?"

Eriol miro a la joven durante algunos instantes antes de mirar al resto de los invitados reunidos en la casa "es difícil de creer que ya pasaron casi dos años desde que decidiste que querías crear nuevas cartas, honestamente después de todo lo que pasó creí que te habrías aferrado a tu idea de no crear más cartas"

Sakura se limito a remover de su cuello el colige de una pequeña llave que terminaba con un pendiente en forma de estrella y mirarlo con un ligero aire de nostalgia "si yo se pero... ¿sabes? en momentos como este al ver como han progresado todas las cartas y como poco a poco se han integrado a este mundo en formas más complejas que ser meras herramientas veo que su existencia si es viable, claro tomará mucho más trabajo del que Clow hubiera soñado, por cierto muchas gracias" este ultimo agradecimiento venia con una falsa carga de ira dedicada al joven de los anteojos que simplemente se limitó a sonreír "pero creo que al final valdrá la pena"

Antes de poder proseguir con su conversación la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji, entro corriendo a la sala "Sakura creo que vas a querer pararte por que se esta estacionando un taxi del aeropuerto con ciertos primos que han llegado desde China"

De manera casi instantánea la cara de Sakura adquirió un tono carmesí mientras corría a recibir a los recién llegados y más importante aun a su novio de más de trece años y prometido desde hacia más de cuatro Lee Syaoran, quien junto a su prima Meilin acababan de llegar desde Hong Kong.

Tras la llegada de los primos, y un tierno y efusivo abrazo que quedaría inmortalizado en la confiable videocámara de Tomoyo, Sakura, su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, sin importar sus poderes mágicos o falta de ellos disfrutaron una agradable velada hasta que vislumbraron las primeras señas del atardecer. En ese momento Yukito, el novio de Toya, el hermano mayor de Sakura se acercó a la joven, tomándola por el hombro y la miro, no con sus ojos cafés a los que ella estaba acostumbrada si no con unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo "Sakura ha llegado el momento de iniciar la ceremonia, el sol y la luna estarán en su posición exacta en unos minutos"

En ese momento Sakura salio hacia el pequeño jardín donde días atrás ella y Eriol habían grabado una compleja serie de símbolos en el piso. En el centro estaba su círculo mágico, símbolo del poder de Sakura y solo de Sakura, con su estrella en el centro y las representaciones de la luna el sol y los elementos rodeándola

Mientras los amigos de la infancia y familiares de la joven Kinomoto se colocaban alrededor del patio muchos de los invitados tomaron un momento dentro de la casa para despojarse simultáneamente de parte de su vestimenta, particularmente todos los invitados se liberaron de algún tipo de pieza de joyería, todos estas accesorios compartían la cualidad de ser de un color plateado y estar adornados de una u otra forma con el grabado de una estrella.

En el mismo momento en que los invitados se deshicieron de dichos artículos una poderosa luz blanca rodeo sus cuerpos los cuales empezaron a reducirse gradualmente hasta que de las decenas de invitados solo quedaron una serie de esferas luminosas, no más grandes que una pelota de baseball, que flotaron fuera de la casa, donde Sakura y los demás invitaos se hallaban reunidos y observaban la transformación con cierto aire de cotidianidad.

Una vez humanos y seres mágicos se hallaban en el jardín Sakura se coloco en el centro del circulo mágico, a su derecha enfrente del sol que se encontraba en descenso so coloco Yukito quien por arte de magia vio como alas crecían de su espalda y lo envolvían como un capullo que termino por liberar no a Yukito si no el juez Yue, el guardián lunar de las cartas Sakura, quien con sus alas elevo su figura de ángel unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo

Al lado opuesto de Yue, Cerberus, el segundo guardián de Sakura, se coloco bajo la luna ascendente y tras envolverse en su capullo alado, revelo la figura de un imponente león alado, la verdadera identidad del guardián solar.

Una vez ambos guardianes se habían colocado en su posición, su ama tomo posesión de su báculo y sin decir palabra alguna ordenó a las 53 luces que habían sido parte de los invitados de la fiesta, a rodearan la circunferencia de su circulo mágico.

Sakura coloco su báculo en frente de ella "espíritus de la luna y al sol, a si como de mi propia estrella, yo Sakura los invoco y les imploro que me presten su poder para traer a este mundo un espíritu que sirve bajo mi nombre y que nos traiga el don de la salud y la curación, yo Sakura te ordeno que aparezcas ante nosotros ¡CARTA SAKURA!"

En el momento que Sakura inició su invocación el intrincado círculo grabado bajo sus pies empezó a brillar, a mediada que el ritual avanzaba el brillo, que ahora parecía emanar de la propia Sakura, se iba intensificando hasta niveles enceguecedores, y una corriente de aire se empezó a formar alrededor del círculo mágico, levantando una leve cortina de polvo.

Justo en el momento en que Sakura termino de recitar su conjuro toda la luz que se había producido en el patio trasero de la residencia Kinomoto se concentro exactamente a menos de un metro de la cara de la joven hechicera, la luz se concentro en una esfera, misma que lentamente empezó a moverse cual si fuera una masa de viscosa que poco a poco fue adquiriendo una forma delgada forma rectangular.

Cuando la maza luminosa terminó por adquirir su forma rectangular Sakura apunto su báculo hacia ella y reinició su cantico "carta Sakura muestra tu verdadera forma ante nosotros CURACIÓN"

El rectángulo luminoso que flotaba frente a la joven hechicera empezó a crecer rápidamente hasta adquirir una forma humanoide, poco a poco la brillante figura empezó a asimilar la imagen de una mujer delgada, un poco más alta que la propia Sakura y al disiparse la luz fue posible vislumbrar a una joven de cabellos obscuros, una piel que completamente blanca como la nieve y ojos azules, ella bestia con atuendo similar al de una sacerdotisa en un templo shinto, pero con su cabello adornado con una cofia adornada con una cruz roja similar al de una enfermera.

La joven floto en el aire por algunos segundos y al apoyar sus pies en el suelo, el aire fantasmal que rodeaba a la joven se esfumó casi instantáneamente, ya que la joven se desplomo casi instantáneamente como si careciera de cualquier fuerza física a causa de un agotamiento extremo, o simplemente no supiera caminar.

Antes de que la joven golpeara el suelo dos de las esferas luminosas que habían rodeado el ritual se precipitaron a su rescate adquiriendo la forma de dos mujeres casi idénticas, una vestida de blanco y la otra con vestido idéntico pero en negro, las dos mujeres abrazaron a la chica recién llegada y la acariciaron con ternura casi maternal, tras observar a la joven durante menos de un minuto ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas y sin más asintieron simultáneamente y voltearon hacia Sakura quien se encontraba descansando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los hombros de Yue y Syaoran y mostrando obvias señales de agotamiento.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron hacia la agotada joven de cabellos castaños y la mujer del vestido negro hablo con un aire fuerte y autoritario, "Hikari y yo estamos de acuerdo en que la nueva carta a sido creada con total éxito" la mujer del vestido del vestido blanco asintió y con una voz similar a la de su hermana, pero con un tono más suave continuo el informe para su joven ama.

"Al parecer sus suposiciones fueron correctas, esta nueva carta se encuentra alineada con migo, así como con los poderes solares y el maestro Cerberus, por lo que es más que recomendable que una carta bajo la luna sea creada próximamente, para asegurar el balance"

"Hikari, no quiero que creas que no aprecio tus consejos pero este no es el momento, por favor chicas déjenme verla… Syaoran, Yue, por favor estoy bien, puedo caminar sin su ayuda"

Mientras que su novio y su guardián ayudaban a la joven a incorporarse, las dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo con la criatura mágica recién creada, cuando la joven de cabellos negros por fin pudo posar sus ojos azules en los verdes de Sakura, ella quedo momentáneamente paralizada mientras trataba de entender la poderosa conexión que la unía a la joven hechicera, quien sonriente se le acerco.

Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa al acercarse a la otra joven, por lo que había entendido en su investigación una nueva carta posería conocimientos realmente limitados sobre interacción humana, sin importar que tan complejo hubiera sido su conjura, para muchos fines prácticos aquella joven frente a ella era un bebe incapaz de entender conceptos como servidumbre o libre albedrio.

Al final Sakura recupero su resolución recordando que cuando se acercaba a la magia, particularmente a la desconocida para ella, la empatía y el instinto brindaban un mejor enfoque que la lógica. "Hola, mi nombre es Sakura y yo… bueno soy tu… no. Digamos que te traje a este mundo, veras te he convocado porque necesito que me asistas con las habilidades mágicas que son naturales en ti, pero quiero que entiendas que aunque estoy solicitando tus servicios no quiero que te conviertas en una herramienta, como dije estas aquí porque requiero de tus servicios, pero a cambio te quiero ofrecer una vida real como un ser con libre elección, cuando estés lista para reclamarla, ese día escogerás tu nombre humano y te unirás al mundo junto a tus hermanas, a mi y nuestros demás amigos, pero hasta ese momento te llamaremos de acuerdo a tus poderes y a tu habilidad de curar y sanar a los seres vivos, ¿me has entendido…Curación?"

La joven de los cabellos negros, ahora llamada Curación, miro a Sakura y aunque no estaba segura de todo lo que se le había dicho ella estaba completamente segura de algunas cosas, primero que la joven frente de ella era completamente confiable, que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y que ella estaría dispuesta a auxiliarla de igual manera, también estaba segura que ella, Curación, estaba en un lugar seguro rodeada por una numerosa y amorosa familia.

Los demás invitados de la fiesta cerraron más un el círculo alrededor de la joven y de una u otra forma le dieron el mismo mensaje:

"BIENVENIDA"

AN: Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño texto (creo que en un sentido estricto no es una historia) y si despierta su interés por favor comenten para que pueda enriquecer futuros trabajos en los que pienso revisitar esta idea de tener a las cartas Sakura como personajes, con personalidades desarrolladas y vidas propias entre los humanos.


End file.
